


Birthday Gift

by spacebuck



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Bucky in lingerie, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Bucky, Skinny!Steve, preserum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets Steve a birthday gift he's never going to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

"Aren't you even a little curious?" Bucky sauntered over to where Steve was sketching on the couch.

     "Curious about what?" Steve didn't glance up, and Bucky sighed. He moved closer still, until his legs brushed slightly against Steve's knees with each breath. Well, this was it. Time to man up. Bucky's fingers tugged at the fabric barely covering him then placed his hands on his hips, shifting his balance to one leg.

     "Curious about what I got ya for ya birthday?"

     That had Steve glancing up, and the expression on his face was absolutely priceless when he realised exactly what Bucky meant by that.

     Bucky had spent months thinking about what to do for Steve. They didn't have a lot of money coming in that wan't spent on just getting by, so Bucky had started saving way back when, wanting to make this one special. It was the first birthday since their unofficial relationship had begun, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to put on a show for his not-boyfriend.

     When Bucky had spotted the new store opening up down the road, a wicked idea had formed. So he had gone in, pulling his usual line of "shoppin' for the dame" and walked out with a small bag. It had taken him weeks to even be able to look at the contents again, and another week on top of that to even think about wearing it, but it was for Steve. So, waiting for Steve to get home from work that day, he had shimmied into the negligee, cursed his way around the garters, and prayed Steve would react the way Bucky hoped.

     He did.

     The pencil dropped from limp fingers, clattering onto the floor as Steve's eyes widened, a faint flush appearing on his cheeks.

     "Happy Birthday, punk."

     In an easy move, Bucky nudged the sketchpad off Steve's lap with a foot, hands on Steve's shoulders pushing him back against the couch as he straddled Steve's legs. He kept most of his weight on his own knees, and leaned forward until his lips were a hair's breadth from Steve's. Bucky met Steve's gaze, smirking as he saw his pupils quickly dilating, drowning out the blue.

     "You an' I ..." Bucky drawled softly, lips brushing Steve's with every word. "We have some business to attend to." The smirk grew as Steve swallowed hard, then he made an approving noise when Steve's hands came up to rest on his hips. Steve's fingers dug into his skin, and he laughed under his breath as Steve closed the distance between them, melding their mouths together with ease.

     By the time Steve pulled back to catch his breath, Bucky was shifting on the spot, and his fingers had started to work the buttons of Steve's shirt open. As soon as his mouth was free, Bucky leaned down, running his teeth over the edge of Steve's collarbone, tugging the tails of Steve's shirts out of his pants so Bucky could get the rest of the buttons open. As his mouth trailed up Steve's neck, his hands crept up Steve's ribs, smoothing over the skin like he had all the time in the world.

     "What about the neighb-"

     "They've gone away for the weekend."

     "The people acros-"

     "Out for the evening." Bucky pulled back slightly, looking Steve dead in the eye. "You can say no Stevie. If you don't wanna do this, just say no."

     Steve shook his head, and Bucky let out a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. He would have stopped right then had Steve said it, but fuck was he glad he didn't have to.

     Steve's hands gathered up the silky material before sliding under it and sliding up Bucky's sides. Bucky gasped as those roaming hands traced over his nipples, then hummed softly as they did it again, first soft, then firmly. Bucky scraped his nails over Steve's ribs, before working at the buckle to his belt. That quickly fell open, and he started on the pants, fingers starting to shake just enough to make buttons *that* much more difficult.

     When he finally got the damned catch open and tugged Steve's underwear out of the way, Steve was watching him with a smirk, leaning back against the sofa with one eyebrow raised, fingers brushing against Bucky's knees. Steve may blush like a prude when anything was said, but he quickly proved to Bucky that he was plenty comfortable in his own skin.

     "Hey Buck, what happened to the panties?"

     Bucky grinned as he palmed Steve's cock, causing the younger man to gasp. "Maybe for Christmas. If you're lucky."

     It didn't take him long to have Steve all but writhing underneath him as Bucky took his time learning Steve's body. He found that if he licked just so over the underside of Steve's cock he'd make these hot little noises at the back of his throat, and if he grazed his teeth over Steve's hipbone it would have the man shuddering under him. His favourite thing, however, was the look Steve gave him when he retrieved the lube that he had jammed between the couch cushions long before Steve had gotten home. That was closely followed by the fact that, when Bucky reached around and toyed with his own ass, Steve growled, fingers digging into Bucky's hips hard enough to turn the skin white.

     When Bucky was wide-eyed and panting in short sharp breaths, he rocked forward, rising up and taking Steve's cock in hand again. With a roll of his hips, Bucky was sinking onto him, and the noise he made probably would have embarrassed him had he cared at that moment. Steve was moaning softly as Bucky managed to take all of him, gasping out, "bigger than you look Stevie," as he rolled his hips slowly. After a moment, he set a slow pace, running his fingers over Steve's chest as he whispered to Steve.

     "God Stevie you're so fucking _good_ oh god Steve _fuck_..."

     Bucky got louder as he sped up, until he was all but yelling Steve's name with each thrust. Steve's hand wrapped around his cock, startling him into a groan as he held Steve's gaze. Soon Bucky was keening as he rocked, and when he felt Steve's hand tighten on him, felt the kick of the cock inside him as Steve came with a gasp of Bucky's name, he couldn't stop himself, shuddering as he came into Steve's hand.

     It was a few minutes before either of them had caught their breath enough to speak,and Bucky fell sideways onto the couch with a groan. He wasn't sure he could move. Wasn't entirely sure he'd ever move again. Steve slid sideways to join him, pants still around his thighs, and he kicked them off slowly. When he finally had his legs free, Steve pressed a soft kiss to Bucky's lips, thankful and sweet.

     "How about that for a birthday gift, Rogers?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr.](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
